Lake Serpent
Lake Serpents (Elasmos aquas), also called Juniorsaurs, are future elasmosaurs who were the result of cloning prehistoric reptiles in Sydney that prey on lakeside animals such as Scale Deer and Giant Rats. They are very respected by the Ape Bears and will sacrifice small mammals to them. Origin Originally, in 2098, Richard Darwin Jr., an Australian scientist who specialized in cloning technology, was in the process of conducting experiments on cloning extinct animals such as Protoceratops, but his research wasn't going anywhere. The only cloned dinosaurs were the Hadrosaurs, as a mummified one was found in the US many years earlier. However, they had a better sample. He did not. An American colleague of his, Dennis Green, had sent him a sample of mummified elasmosaur skin, and the experiments had commenced once more. Finally, after two decades, the mummified skin was fit for cloning, and elasmosaurs were alive again. Unfortunately for Richard, he wouldn't live to see his work come to fruition, as he died of a stroke two days before any elasmosaurs could be cloned. Only his fellow scientists could fulfill his goal. After many years, a great catastrophe occurred. Mass amounts of natural disasters happened all at once, and many animals from zoos and laboratories escaped into the wild, the elasmosaurs being one such species. Many of these animals would become the denizens of the Hopeful Lands as a result. Physical Traits and Skills The Lake Serpent, contrary to what its name would suggest, is, of course, an evolved elasmosaur, and its appearance reflects this greatly. Unlike its ancestor, Lake Serpents release a potent venom from within the gums of their mouth when they bite something big. This venom only causes paralysis, though, as it is mainly in self defense that these creatures attack the way they do. Having moved from salt water to fresh water, Lake Serpents are much smaller than their ancestors were, being one-half of their ancestors' height. It has a very strong stomach, and only eats either carrion or small animals like fish, amphibians and small mammals as a result, as their mouths are too small to eat anything large. They are known for staying two weeks underwater because of their strong lungs. They also wake up a little before evening, and often fall asleep a few minutes after midnight. Their jugular veins are deep within their necks, where sharp fangs, claws, or weapons won't reach them, making the only weakness involving their necks being their windpipes. Diet Lake Serpents often prey on Flying Catfish when they are in the water. Midnight Croakers aren't on the menu often. They can be if they are feasting on an animal near a Lake Serpent's territory, as they will be devoured along with the intended meal if they are too close to it. Ape Bear cubs are occasionally eaten when they are alone, so ape bear adults often guard their children when they are near lakes just in case the worst might happen. Carrion, especially Giant Serpent carrion, is one of the most common food sources these animals have, as it is easy to make a meal out of a corpse. Scale Deer and Giant Rats are also worthy meals on certain occasions where slightly bigger animals are targeted. Threats Giant Serpents pose the largest threat to Lake Serpents imaginable. In fact, the two animals are considered natural enemies. Giant Serpents will occasionally win battles with these creatures, and make quick meals of them. Lake Serpents, on the other hand, often fight ferociously, and may actually kill a Giant Serpent by drowning it, often abusing the Giant Serpent's heavy weight. On rare occasions, the two animals may kill each other. Ape Bears hunt these animals in wintertime, as there is a chemical in their meat that is useful for igniting campfires. Distribution Lake Serpents thrive mostly in the Hopeful Fields and the Lost Isle. However, scientists have claimed to see a few of these creatures near the Land of Iron and Glass. They are commonly found in swamps and lakes, where Giant Serpents swim in the shallow waters and occasionally pick a fight with the Lake Serpents. Reproduction Scientists haven't looked into how these creatures reproduce. However, some scientists theorize that, like snakes such as the Boa Constrictor, the Lake Serpents give birth to live young. Category:reptiles Category:creatures Category:experiments Category:cloned